1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server structure and a server cabinet incorporated in the server structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Server structures typically include a server cabinet and a plurality of server units fixed inside the server cabinet. The server cabinet often defines two opposite pairs of vertical supporting frames. Each supporting frame defines a plurality of fixing holes vertically spaced apart from each other. Each three adjacent fixing holes may be defined as a group of the fixing holes. The groups of fixing holes are for fixing the server units on the supporting frames. The server unit usually has a thickness of 2U or 4U (U is defined as 4.445 centimeter). Each two adjacent server units are arranged to engage with each group of fixing holes to be defined as a server group. When being fixed, each two adjacent server groups have no gap therebetween. The arrangement of the fixing holes can get each two adjacent server groups having 1.5U thickness fixed. However, there are gaps between each two adjacent server units, and accordingly space of the server cabinet is wasted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.